FF7: Life, Love, and Choices
by Sephiroth1001
Summary: in chapeter 2, the characters are having a party at aeris' mansion. read more to find out more!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Light poured in on a young adult male, his long white hair in his eyes. A gust of wind from the open window distilled his hair and made him shiver. He woke up, too tired to open his eyes or move, feeling a warm body in the bed with him, groaning, he opened his eyes the teen looked at the girl next to him; her body was pressed against his, he realized this and started to blush and move away but her arms were wrapped around him and she felt so warm… so nice. Her blonde hair went a little more than halfway down her back; she was a little more than 5'8'', and he could feel the soft skin of her beautiful body which the thin sheet did little to hide. He found that his arms were also wrapped around her; memories of last night came flooding back to him;

_Flashback_

Picking her up in his car, the restaurant, the movie, she came in his house, his aunt was out of town for the week, so they could stay in the living room watching TV, he went to get some food, he got back and she was gone, he put the snacks down on the table and started looking for her, after a few minutes she jumped on his back and knocked him down, landing on top of him they started kissing… after a while he carried her up to his room, put her on the bed and sat down next to her, she beckoned him to her and they felt the full romance of the night. He said he forgot to study for the finals and she said don't worry…

End Flashback 

"Finals!" he yelled as he realized that they had slept in. he then shook the girl saying, "Glissa! Glissa, wake up! We're late for finals!" she moaned and muttered, "What… huh…?" he jumped out of bed and turned on the lamp and said, "Look! Its 8:18, were half an hour late!"

He didn't bother to get fully dressed and put on only a bathing suit and T-shirt, "C'mon! Hurry up Glissa!" he barked as he pushed her out of bed.

"Hey!" she yelped as she fell out of the bed, "what's the rush, are we supposed to be somewhere?" she asked drowsily.

"We have finals today!" he said hurriedly as he stuffed his clothes into his gym bag, "and we're almost 40 minutes late now! Hurry up and get ready!" he finished packing his clothes and stated to organize his textbooks. It took the girl, Glissa a few seconds for this to register in her mind but when it finally did, "AUGH! Sephiroth! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I just woke up five minutes ago!"

"Didn't you set the alarm!"?

"I thought you would!"

"It's your house!"

"Let's just get going already," Sephiroth said while he tried to calm himself down. They ran out at the garage, Sephiroth fumbled with his car-keys and finally started the car and in the confusion of rushing backed into the garage door. After they finally pulled out the white-haired teen sighed, saying, "We're gonna miss most of the first final, even if I drive as quickly as legally possible."

"It's alright; we can still do our best." Glissa said.

"What can we accomplish with about ten minutes?" he replied. As they pulled into the parking lot Sephiroth haphazardly parked the car and the both sprinted toward the school. Sephiroth went straight to the swimming pool for gym exams and Glissa went to orchestra. Throwing his things in his locker he jumped into the pool and tried to complete as much of the final as he could and he got to the next final 10 minutes late, it was math so he finished it in time. Next was Latin, then chemistry. Finally, it was lunch period B, so everyone got to see each other. As Glissa entered the cafeteria she found Sephiroth confronted by a particularly bold cheerleader who seemed to be quite successful at back him into a corner. She walked up to the girl as she was trying to reach a place that only Glissa was allowed to touch and said, "Um… what are you doing?" the girl whipped around and saw Glissa. Looking disappointed, the girl retreated to her table.

"Thanks Glissa," Sephiroth said as he walked over and hugged her. Glissa accepted Sephiroth's embrace until she felt his hand slide her body to the back of her tight jeans.

"Hey!" Glissa tried to escape Sephiroth's groping hand but only succeeded in pressing her upper body against his person. "Hey! Sephiroth I can't believe you. I just you from getting exploited and you're all over me!" Glissa sounded both surprised and a little offended, but underneath it all she had a mischievous smirk on her face instead of her familiar smile or the practically unseen frown that was only seen when was truly sad or offended. She loved him, and they often played games liked this with each other, he knew that look well. It was there whenever she expected something loving or intimate. He enjoyed this look very much, as many of his favorite memories started wit it. Laughing softly, he bent down and kissed her. The only thing awkward about their relationship was that Sephiroth was 6'2'', 6 inches taller than Glissa.

"Come on. We should go sit down now," he said as he led her to their table.

A brunette haired girl spoke up as they sat down, "You two look pretty flustered. It wasn't just that little mishap back there that caused all that sweat was it?"

"No. It wasn't just that, Aeris," Glissa replied, "We went on a last night and I didn't come home from Sephy's," Sephy was Glissa's pet-name for Seohiroth, "then he forgot to set the alarm and we were almost an hour late. Plus I forgot my testbooks."

Then the brunette, Aeris turned to her boyfriend, Cloud, and, said, "How about we have party at my how to celebrate the end of finals and the fact that Glissa and Sephiroth have slept with each other… um… how many times is that this week guys " she asked.

The couple blushed, acknowledging the fact that they had been extremely active this week,"Four," they answered.

"Well… let's see if we can make it five," she said, "what do you guys think?"

The others at the table; Yuffie, a short, black-haired girl, and Merek and Sakura, a young couple, both 15, Merek had long blonde hair in a pony tail and Sakura had blue hair, all agreed.

**Sephiroth1001: well, I hope you all like the first chapter. I know it's a little short but if I get just 25 good reviews I'll try REALLLLLLLYYYYY hard to get the 2nd chapter up quick. Oh and for those who disagree with it, please keep the flames only mid heated please!**

Characters: yeah! We don't want him feeling bad or he won't write more of our lives!


	2. Suprise at Aeris' house

Chapter 2: Scary Monsters (and Super Freaks)

**Sephiroth1001: hi. I'm back. Muhahahahahaa! AAANYYWAYYYYS… welcome back to my story.**

Characters: nobody cares! Just get on with it!

**Sephiroth6: sob**

As everyone began talking about what they would do at the party, Aeris started to worry, _'what should I do, when should the party start, how can I prepare in time?_ As she was thinking Aeris felt a shadow on her back. She turned around and saw Reno, a red-haired troublemaker who thought the world revolved around him. He also thought he was god's gift to women.

"Heyy! Why don't you girls leave these idiots and come with me," Reno said as he sat down next to Aeris, "I'll show you a good time," he finished while he put his hand on Aeris's knee.

She recoiled saying angrily, "Try that again. I'll rip your hand off." He just laughed and tried to grab her again but Sephiroth pulled him off of his chair.

"She said 'Don't do that again' did you hear her or are you that thick-headed to try to hit on her in front of us?" Sephiroth said coldly.

Reno looked shocked but recovered quickly and yelled, "Just because your parents went and got themselves killed doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

Dead silence.

Sephiroth's eyes almost went from midnight blue to ebony. His hands were clenched into fists, veins pulsing on his muscular arms. His face was bared in a frightening, inhuman expression. It made his three scars; stretching from his right cheek to his chest, look deeper and larger. People had seen this look only once twice before. On the first occasion, an entire gang had been insulting his parents saying: 'they were probably drunk when they crashed'. A group of friends found the gang, all twenty-three members, knocked unconscious, all of them with their arms and legs broken, and many of them had broken ribs and jaws. And in the middle of the devastation they found Sephiroth, his knuckles raw with blood, and his left arm broken and one eye swollen shut, with various knife and bludgeon wounds. His shirt ripped apart from the fight. He was laughing softly and licking the blood from one knuckle, he asked them to call an ambulance, "A few of them might be dead," he said. He was christened with a knick name in the gangs: Demon. All the gangs in the state knew him as Demon from then on. He was sixteen at the time, which was 2 years ago. "You should leave my sight right now if you don't want me to throw you through the window," he said.

Reno looked truly afraid of the man, but he didn't move. "Sephiroth-," Glissa started, but he cut her off.

"I believe we should meet after school Reno," he said, "now, Vincent, could you show him the way out?"

Vincent, a black haired friend of theirs, was holding his girlfriends hand, Tifa, who had very dark brown hair, almost black as well, more out of fear than love at the moment, "Sure," he said as he dragged Reno away.

"You won't be able to beat me and my people, Demon."

Sephiroth tensed at the remarked but Glissa grabbed his hand, "Sephiroth. Please don't do this." She started crying softly and let his hands fall back into fists as she wrapped her arms around him. _This isn't going to end well_, she thought.

_That bastard. He's going to hurt tonight,_ Sephiroth thought. He suddenly heard soft sobbing. He looked down and saw Glissa crying into his chest. Glissa was crying! He unclenched his hands and his demonic look was replaced by one of regret. : Glissa," he said, "What's wrong?"

"You had that look again," she was still crying, "It really scares me. And you know Reno doesn't really pose any threat." Glissa hugged him again, and you know that none of us would go with him."

Vincent came back, his lip was bleeding, "Cowards jumped me. Listen, Sephiroth, Renos' gathering people to fight you. He's getting people like lone bullies and brawlers, even some jocks. You'll need help if you don't want to end up killing someone," he said as he wiped his lip, "I'm gonna help you."

"I will too," Cloud said.

The group was shocked when they heard Merek say, "I'll help too, but only if I have to."

"But Merek! You're a pacifist. Isn't that against your philosophy?" Tifa asked. Merek was a scrawny kid, a little short for 15. He was a pacifist pushover who had a good outlook. He and Sakura were less serious than the rest of the group, except for Yuffie, who was single.

"Yeah, but, that really crossed the line," he answered. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ he thought.

Sephiroth felt terrible. He had done three things he said he would never do; he had almost attacked someone while he was in his mood, he had scared Glissa, and he had made Glissa cry. When the bell rang they all went to the auditorium. They had some one talking about jobs and, in Cloud's words 'all the crud we already know and have heard from our parents a billion times'. Sephiroth's art teacher came in and asked Him to come with him. They came to the art room and Sephiroth found Reno scowling. "I found Reno walking thru the hall gathering people and swearing at you," the man said. "I also heard what happened at lunch. Reno, what you said was horrible, but Sephiroth, you shouldn't have pulled him off the chair or challenged him to a fight," Reno was making rude gestures behind his back, "and if you think I don't know you're doing that Reno, you're the simplest person in this school," he finished. "Reno, you have detention tonight and tomorrow, as well as all of next week." He was not known for being lenient in punishment, but the art teacher didn't prey on kids to punish them, "And Sephiroth, you'll be cleaning the art room until its clean next week. Alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Now come on Reno, let's go see the principal," the art teacher said as he dragged Reno behind him, who was letting off a steady stream of curses.

Sephiroth made his way back to the auditorium and sat down next to Glissa. She looked up and greeted him then turned back to the stage. He sat down on her left side and put his arm around her, "Glissa, are you alright? I'm sorry about the lunchroom, if I hurt you, you can tell me. Okay?" he said softly.

She looked over at him and smiled, "Well, you did scare me, but I know you're just a little protective."

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, you know what I mean," Sephiroth grunted passively, and she continued, "But it's alright. I forgive you," she said as she hugged him, "Can you believe that they think we've… well, you know."

"Had a more intimate relationship than we actually have?" he said.

"Uh-huh. I mean, we do mess around sometimes, but they should know I'm happy were we are now." She said.

Sephiroth pulled her closer and looked her in the eyes, "Well, I am eighteen, Glissa. And we do stretch our dates a little late into the night sometimes."

"Yeah, but I'm seventeen, and we're still in school. Not to mention there's still college. And there are the risks. I mean, do you want to have a kid this young Sephiroth?"

"No. but you sound like the teachers Glissa. You're right, but you you're just repeating what they said. And I know about all that stuff, ya don't have to tell me," he said.

They stopped talking and looked back to the stage. After a few minutes Glissa glanced over at Sephiroth and asked, "Sephiroth, are you happy with where we are now? I mean, with our relationship?"

He looked over at her, surprised. Then, taking her back in his arms, he said, "Of course I am. And I don't want you worrying about that Glissa, I love you, and I don't need anything else from you besides your love," and with that he kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back, but deeper. He took this as an invitation and started to slowly kiss down her neck. She moaned softly as he reached her collarbone and began to massage her back. Then as he began to move his kisses back up she snapped out of her bliss.

She moved his lips off of her neck and brought his face level with hers, "Sephy! We're in an assembly, now's not the time," she said.

Then the bell rang, "Well, we aren't in an assembly anymore he said. "Maybe we can pick up at Aeris' party?" he said, she nodded, "Then let's get going. I have a surprise for you at her house," Sephiroth said, smirking.

They went out to his car and got in. As Sephiroth was putting their things in the back seat Glissa asked, "Can I drive?"

"Why?"

"Cause' I wanna."

"Last time I let you drive you hit a deer."

"That's because _you_ started kissing me."

"I thought that was romantic."

"Fine I won't drive."

"Alright. Just don't pout over it."

"Don't worry; I'll be praying that you don't try to be 'romantic' again."

"K'."

They left the school parking lot and made their way to Aeris' parents' mansion. She was pretty rich and her house showed it. Sephiroth drove around to the back and parked. They got out and walked into the mansion. Its great hall had a huge crystal chandelier and a spiral staircase. Aeris had gotten permission from her parents to have a party and was organizing people to do things. Sephiroth lead Glissa up to a bedroom and sat down on the bed, "C'mon, sit down," he said. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her, "How long has it been since I told you I love you?" he said.

"Maybe half an hour she said, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued, "But I don't get tired of it."

He smiled and grabbed her waist with both arms and began kissing her. Glissa moaned into his mouth and kissed him back, and then she laid back on the bed and Sephiroth pulled her back up, into his lap. She laughed and moved her hands behind his head, pulling his lips closer to hers, she pressed herself onto him and he fell back onto the bed. With Glissa on top of him, Sephiroth began massaging her back again, she moaned in pleasure, for some reason, she enjoyed his massages in a sexual way. Neither of them could have been happier, until Aeris walked in looking for them, "Oh! Sorry guys," she said, "I didn't realize you were busy," she said.

"It's alright. We need to help anyway," Sephiroth said.

"Alright! Then let's get this party started!" Aeris chanted.

**Sephiroth6: I'm sorry for the delay, I was busy. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my girlfriend and to the story FF7: a turning point, which started me writing on this site by inspiring me. And I'd like to thank the 52 hits and 1 favorite I have so far, thank you! And people, PLEASE R&R.**


End file.
